The One With The Halloween Night
by 8srfan
Summary: Joey and Rachel plan on doing a trick on Monica and Chandler on Halloween night. Funny and saracastic!


**THE ONE WITH THE HALLOWEEN NIGHT...**

This is my first fanfiction that I created, so have ease on me. Email me your opinions. 

The characters do not belong to me. This is just a fanfiction. 

Scene: Joey's and Rachel's apartment. Rachel is reading a magazine as Joey comes out of his bedroom. It is late at night. 

**Rachel: **Joey, what are _you _doing, late up at night awake? 

**Joey: **I couldn't sleep. It's either the chick and the duck are quacking, or because it' Halloween. 

**Rachel: **I'm thinking, the chick and the duck. 

**Joey: **No, I'm serious, Rach! I mean, every year at Halloween, I can't sleep. Maybe it's because it's too spooky. 

**Rachel: **Joey, nothing is spooky about Halloween. It is just a holiday that comes just once a year! And, I'm telling you, if anyone else knows about this, you're gonna be pretty laughed at! (Laughs) 

(Chandler rushes in, screaming then Rachel screams in horrow and throws the magazine behind her.) 

(Joey looks at Rachel and raises an eyebrow. He starts laughing at her.) 

**Opening Credits**

Scene: Joey's and Rachel's apartment; continued from earlier. 

**Rachel: **(standing up) Chandler, what the **heck **is your problem! 

**Chandler: **It was...it was... 

**Rachel: **No, I don't care if Monica is making scary faces at ya again! (Pause) Okay, this is not your apartment anymore, and you can't just walk in here all scared and whiny! 

**Joey: **Why, Rachel, were you scared? 

**Rachel: **No, (Pause) but you know how he just...he just...walked in...screaming and...(Pause) It's Halloween, okay, who's **not **scared! 

**Chandler: **Ugh, me. 

**Rachel: **Oh, really? Then how would you explain running over here in the middle of a spooky Halloween night, screaming! 

**Chandler: **A practical prank? 

**Rachel: **What? That was a joke! 

**Chandler: **(Starts laughing) Yes! Monica, come over here! 

(Someone enters with a Halloween scary mask on. They all scream, then Chandler starts laughing.) 

**Joey: **What are you laughing about? Run for your life! 

(Monica takes off the mask, it's her, and is laughing.) 

**Rachel: **You know, it's not funny at all to do that for Joey who is afraid of Halloween. 

**Joey: **Me! You were the one who freaked out when Chandler walked in, and got scared when Monica came! 

**Rachel: **Oh, and like you weren't scared? 

**Joey: **No. (Pause) I was just trying to make a mood. Hey, I'm an actor, okay? (Pause) I can change moods! 

**Monica: **Oh, please! You both got the creeps! 

**Rachel: **We did not! 

**Monica: **Did too! 

**Rachel: **Did not! 

**Monica: **Did too! 

**Rachel: **Did not! 

(Monica and Rachel start fighting and hitting each other and screaming.) 

**Joey: Now **it feels like Halloween! 

(Chandler nods in agreement.) 

Scene: Central Perk; Everyone is the there except Phoebe. 

**Ross: **Are ya kidding? (Turns to Joey and Rachel) You guys got the creeps about last night? 

**Rachel: **All right, you weren't there, okay! 

**Joey: **Yeah, that's right, Ross, and if you were, you would've probably ran across the room looking for your dragon toys from the museum! 

(Everyone stares at him.) 

**Ross: **Dinosaur! 

**Joey: **(Stands up, freaked out) What, what, where, where! 

Phoebe appears 

**Phoebe: **Hey, guys! 

**Monica: **Hey, Pheebs, guess what? 

**Phoebe: **All right, hold on, let me sit down first! (Sits down) God! (Smiling) Now, what? 

**Monica: **Last night, Chandler I freaked Joey and Rachel. You know, I was wearing that mask you told me about and Chandler was doing the screaming and everything. (Start laughing) God, you should've been there, it was so funny! 

**Phoebe: **What's so funny about that! (Pause) I mean, nobody was singing no Phoebe-A-Like songs, no one was standing upside down, and _I _wasn't there! What's so funny about it, then? 

**Chandler: **Nothing, Pheebs, just that they were freaked out. 

**Phoebe: **That's not funny! I mean, funny would be...funny would be... 

(A man walks in the coffeehouse, trips down the small stair behind the couch and falls down, hurt.) 

**Phoebe: **(Couldn't stop laughing) Okay, now _that _is funny! 

Scene: Joey's and Rachel's apartment. Rachel is reading a magazine and Joey appears again. It is late at night. 

**Rachel: **Now what? It's not Halloween, the chick and the duck aren't making any noises, and Janice is not sleeping with you! (Pause) What's wrong, Joey? 

**Joey: **This is Halloween night number 2! (Pause) As freaky and spooky as number 1! (Pause) Probably even more! 

**Rachel: **Joey! Okay, I got an idea. Why don't we go to Monica's and Chandler's and scare the crap out of them! 

**Joey: **Well, that _would _make me feel a _little _better. 

**Rachel: **Come on. 

Time Lapse. 

Scene: Monica and Chandler's apartment. Nobody is there. It is late at night. 

(Joey and Rachel slowly enter. Rachel first. Joey keeps the door open. They slowly walk to the living room and Rachel is on the verge of opening Monica and Chandler's bedroom when they hear a door shut: the living room's door. Joey and Rachel trade spooky looks. Then slowly, the door starts to open and Joey and Rachel scream to death.) 

(Monica and Chandler appear from behind the door laughing their pants out) 

**Monica: **Oh, god...this is so funny! 

(Joey and Rachel take a deep breath.)


End file.
